elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Flores
Francisco'''his wife says "we have to help them Francisco" to him in King of the Carnaval '''FloresVictor Delgado calls him "Senor Flores" in King of the Carnaval is a major character in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal grandfather. They and Esteban usually refer to him as Abuelo. Personality and Traits Francisco is a sagacious man who loves his family and has a firm respect for the by-laws and traditions of the Kingdom of Avalor. He also has a penchant for storytelling as noted by his wife when she tells Elena that he's always reminded of a story. He also knows the Scepter of Light as shown when he says to Luisa "It's never glowed like that before." As revealed in "Model Sister", Francisco believes in placing the Royal Duties before all else. He also values making a good impression during a Royal Visit. Appearances Sofia the First Francisco makes his chronological debut in the crossover special Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the evil sorceress Shuriki attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed his daughter and son-in-law, Alacazar, the Royal Sorcerer, decided to keep the remaining members of the Royal Family safe by casting a spell to place him, his wife Luisa, and his younger granddaughter, Princess Isabel, inside an Enchanted Painting while his eldest granddaughter, Crown Princess Elena, faced Shuriki alone to buy Alacazar time to cast the spell. Elena and Alacazar succeeded and the three of them were placed inside the painting where they would remain for forty-one years while Elena was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor when Shuriki tried to strike her down to remove the only witness to her murder of King Raul and Queen Lucia. After Elena was freed from the Amulet, Mateo let the rest of her family out with the spell Alacazar had told Rafa before he fled Avalor. When the royals were getting on Jaquins, Francisco asked, "Since when do people ride Jaquins?", causing Migs to reply "Don't get used to it." After Elena and Sofia witnessed Shuriki falling over the waterfall, Francisco could tell that both princesses were upset by this, and he told Elena that Shuriki is gone and they've won the fight, reclaiming their home from Shuriki at long last. Elena of Avalor In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Francisco appears as a major character. He is a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, alongside Luisa, Naomi, and Esteban, chosen by his granddaughter for his wisdom. Through the course of the show, Francisco assists Elena in her journey to becoming Queen and is always there to give her friendly advice when she needs it. In "Spellbound", Francisco attends the ceremony to see Mateo succeed his grandfather as Royal Wizard of Avalor, only to soon be turned to stone by Alacazar's arch-enemy, the malvago wizard Fiero, who returned looking for the Codex Maru. Thanks to Elena and Mateo, Fiero is turned to stone by his own reflected spell, while Mateo is able to make the counter-spell from the information in the Codex and return Francisco and everyone else to normal before the spell became permanent at sunrise. In "My Fair Naomi", it appears as if Francisco might have a bit of a memory problem as Luisa gets on his case regarding her own Quinceanera when they were younger as, during Naomi's birthday party, when she directs her words in his direction, he cowers in nervousness at thinking he forgot about it. In the special "Realm of the Jaquins", Francisco and Luisa congratulate Elena for having been able to rule as Crown Princess successfully for one year, leaving only another three before she comes of age to become Queen. He sees her off as she departs on Luna to go watch the Guardian Test that Skylar's younger brother Nico is taking under the supervision of Chief Zephyr, Migs, and Mateo. Francisco and Esteban attempt to fight off the forest spirit Marimonda as she attempts to take over the Avalor Royal Palace after being warned in advance of her approach by the Jaquins under Zephyr, but are subdued by her plant growth that neither they or the Royal Guards under Gabe can hack through with their swords. However, Elena manages to trick Marimonda and imprison her again in an urn that she takes back to Quita Moz to ensure Marimonda does not escape again in Vallaestrella. Francisco also learns, alongside Luisa, that Marimonda's attack was caused by Victor Delgado and his daughter Carla who, unknown to Elena and her family, are working with Shuriki to help her take revenge on them for their previous defeats regarding reclaiming Avalor from Shuriki and preventing the theft of the Crown Jewels by the Delgados. Later on, in the episode "Rise of the Sorceress", he takes part in the Sunflower Festival, a tradition that Elena and the rest had nearly forgotten about since they had last done it with King Raul and Queen Lucia before their untimely deaths by Shuriki. In the following episode, "Shapeshifters", Francisco learns of Shuriki's return alongside Esteban and Luisa, and her alliance with Fiero and the Delgados, and at Esteban's suggestion, votes to have Elena kept inside the palace for her own safety under the protection of Gabe and the Royal Guards, despite Elena's pleas that she has to face Shuriki herself to avenge King Raul and Queen Lucia. He is mentioned being on a diplomatic visit to the neighboring kingdom of Cordoba with Esteban and Luisa in "The Scepter of Night", but Gabe remains steadfast in upholding his orders from them to protect Elena from Shuriki at all costs, even when they start searching for the pieces of the Scepter of Night to attain it before Shuriki does. Later on, during the events of "Class Act", Francisco and Luisa are happy for Isabel, as she is starting her weekly classes with Professor Ochoa at the Avalor Science Academy. However, once Isabel is out of earshot, Elena voices her concern to her grandparents about Isabel being there with students much older than her. Francisco lets Luisa convince Elena to go with Isabel so she doesn't have to worry about her. Francisco later joined his wife and grandchildren on a summer vacation trip to Nueva Vista to visit Duke Cristobal, but along the way, Naomi's parents engaged the crown prince and princess of the Sirenas of the underwater kingdom of Coronado, Prince Marzel and Princess Marisa. Elena stopped them, and they continued onward to Nueva Vista to meet Duke Cristobal. However, during the parade that was held to celebrate Elena's original defeat of Shuriki, Elena is separated from her family by riding on a separate float, being protected by Migs, Luna, Skylar, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo. However, when they are lured away by the Delgados, Francisco returns to the palace with Isabel, Esteban, and Luisa, only to be confronted by Shuriki and her crew, who has them locked up in the tower, where they are joined by Elena and Marisa, captured by a double-crossing Duke Cristobal, who was allied with Shuriki from the beginning, but are busted out by the Jaquins, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe. They attempt to escape back to Avalor City, but Shuriki gives pursuit. Luckily, Marisa's capture summons King Pescoro and his Sirenas to aid Elena and her family, and by the time Francisco returns to the palace with the rest of the family, Elena reveals that she defeated Shuriki once and for all, has the Duke locked up for his treason, and forges a new alliance and friendship with King Pescoro and the Sirenas. During their first celebration of Dia de los Muertos in Nueva Vista, Francisco asks Elena to help him retrieve a shield he had searched for with two of his friends who drowned at sea due to his own fault and not that of the Sirenas. After encountering someone else who wanted the shield, Francisco retrieves the shield, allowing him some closure to his friends' deaths since he had been able to retrieve it with Elena's help, and makes Elena an honorary member of his old group, giving her the nickname "La Magica". He continues to support Elena during problems that arise in both Nueva Vista and back in Avalor City. Francisco is unaware of when Elena and Esteban are summoned to King Joaquín's kingdom in "Naomi Knows Best" under the pretense that he had captured the Delgados, and Elena is nearly killed by Ash Delgado before being saved by Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo, resulting in Victor's arrest, but Ash and Carla escape, plotting revenge. Later, Francisco and Luisa depart to do some things out of Avalor. When they return, Isabel and her classmates had captured a thief named Tito who had entranced Elena and the others to rob the Royal Treasury. When Francisco sees Tito's broken guitar, unaware of its powers, he takes it to be mended, much to Elena and Isabel's horror as they try to stop him. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Grandparents Category:Parents